The Perfect Doctor's Wife
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen has the perfect wife, the perfect life... or does he? AU/AH - Bella/Edward/Rosalie - All characters belong to S Meyer - My first LEMON! Thanks to my beta ACEMCKEAN


The Perfect Doctor's Wife

I spent the whole day cooking and cleaning. Edward had invited some colleagues over this evening for a get together. He insisted that I should hire a caterer and cleaning crew but this was my job, and I was good at it.

I had been married to Dr. Edward Cullen for four years, after dating for three. We had been high school sweethearts, and I fit into this life perfectly. I had worked as an legal secretary for three years, quitting when Edward finished his residency so that I could keep our home and be there when he was home from work. There would also be less planning when we decided to have children.

To keep me busy during his long hours, I had started writing. Mostly just for me, but I had also published a few books. My favorite was a children's book I wrote about a lion who fell in love with a lamb. It was an instant best seller, and all proceeds went to the new pediatric ward at our hospital. My father-in-law, Chief of Staff, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was thrilled and we made sure that every young patient had their own copy, as it was a story of the impossible becoming possible. Something every child needed to believe in, especially when in the hospital.

This was the only published work that bore my name, Isabella Cullen.

Tonight was special for a few reasons. Edward had just been named to head the pediatric cardiology unit. A prestigious position for someone so young, and it truly had nothing to do with his last name. He deserved it! Second we had decide it was time to pull the goalie, it was time for us to try to start a family. Tonight would be the last time I would drink any alcohol before we became parents, not that I was much of a drinker.

I had the house clean and ready to go by 4:00 pm, the food was prepared and just needed to be put in the oven. It was not a fancy dinner, just appetizers and finger foods, but that didn't mean that I had not spent the last three days preparing.

"It smells wonderful in here, Love," Edward said as he came in the door.

"Thank you, Darling," I said, as he kissed my cheek.

"You did it all by yourself didn't you?" he asked.

"But of course! I couldn't count on anyone else to get it right," I said, smiling at him.

"Did you at least hire some servers?" he asked.

"Yes, Love. I will be at your side all night," I promised him. He hated to be alone at parties. He was more at home in the operating room than in social situations, such as parties. "I also hired a young man to play piano for the evening, as background music."

"Perfect," he said, "As usual."

He planted a chaste kiss on my lips. Always so proper. A complete gentleman, just as his mother raised him.

We walked hand in hand to our bedroom and separated to go to our own walk in closets. I walked to the row of acceptable evening attire. All approved by my sister-in-law, Alice Whitlock. I could choose one of twenty dresses and they would be perfect. I settled on a royal blue knee length silk dress with a v-neck. It showed a little cleavage but was appropriate for the company that would be in attendance this evening.

Edward liked me to look good, but proper. I was the wife of the chief of the pediatric cardiology unit. I must look and play the part.

I slipped into the dress and went to my dressing table to fix my hair and make up. I heard the shower running in the master bathroom and listened as my husband sang in the shower. If he gave up medicine, he could definitely have a career in music. I smiled to myself as I swept my hair into a simple up-do. I applied a light amount of makeup and walked over to my jewelry box to choose something to accessorize this outfit.

I heard the shower stop but did not hear the door open as Edward came up behind in only his dress pants and dress shirt, which still hung open. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me softly.

"That dress looks stunning on you," he said softly. "I have the perfect accessories for you."

"Explain," I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out a black box, before turning to face me.

"Edward Cullen! What did you do?" I asked him, my cheeks flushing. He knew I wasn't one for gifts, especially expensive ones.

"Love. You needed these. They will be perfect," he said as he opened the box.

I found myself staring at the most perfect string of pearls as well as matching pearl earrings. I gasped in shock. He was right though, they would be perfect with this dress.

He smiled at my speechlessness and took the necklace from it's box.

"Let me put this on for you, my Love," he said.

I turned so my back was towards him and I felt his hands slide the pearls around my neck.

"Perfect," he said, as he kissed my neck softly and smiled.

I turned to him, tears in my eyes still and kissed him softly on the lips. He had spoiled me as always.

"Thank you," I said softly, as he placed one of the matching earrings in my hand. I put it in my ear and he repeated the action with the other one.

He gave me one more chaste kiss before turning me so I could look in the mirror. Other than the red eyes, from my tears, it was perfect.

"Wow," I smiled, appreciating my appearance. "I actually look good."

"You always look good, My Love," he said. He started to button his shirt and I turned to help him, as always. He smiled when I was finished and turned back to his closet for a belt and tie. I followed him in and started to do up his tie as he slid his belt on and buckled it up. For as many years as he'd worn a tie, he'd never been able to do it up himself.

When he was dressed we strolled hand in hand down the stairs. He kissed my cheek at the bottom and asked if he could help. Edward in a kitchen was anything but helpful.

"No thank you, Darling," I said to him. "I have the kitchen under control. If you could answer the door when the hired help arrives, that would be wonderful."

"Done! Until then I will be reading in the den. Call if you need anything," he said, squeezing my hand one last time.

I hurried into the kitchen, my Manolo Blahnik heels leaving a soft tap across the granite tiled floor. I placed the trays of appetizers into the wall ovens at precisely the right time and grabbed the cold food from the large professional grade refrigerator and placed it on the table. The beverages were stocked at the bar in the living room and I grabbed the tray with the accompaniments for them, lemons, limes, celery and even cherries. The bartender that I'd hired would have everything he needed.

When the doorbell sounded, I heard Edward answer the door. The staff had arrived together, as always, when I used this company. I wiped my hands and left the kitchen to greet them.

"Good evening everyone," I said as I walked into the entry hall, where they all stood.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen," a young man who'd come many times before said.

"Mike is it?" I asked him.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," he smiled. "Thank you for remembering."

"Are you the bartender again this evening?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

"Great, and can you introduce me to the rest please," I asked him.

"Yes Ma'am, these three are Jessica, Angela and Lauren. They are your servers this evening. And this is Tyler, he is the pianist," he said politely.

"Thank you, Mike. It's a pleasure to meet you all," I told them. "Let me show everyone to their stations."

"I will retire to my study again, Love, seeing as you have this all in hand," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"Yes. Thank you, Darling. As soon as I have them set, I will join you. Shall I bring you a drink then?" I said to him.

"That would be lovely, Sweetheart," he said, as he got to the study.

I brought Mike to the front room and showed him the bar set up. After assuring me he didn't need anything else, I brought Tyler to the piano at the corner of the room and showed him the sheet music that I had chosen for this evening. Once he was set, I led the girls to the kitchen.

They were dressed in knee length black skirts with white blouses, as I had requested. All three seemed very capable. I ran them through the expectations and gave them each their silver trays to serve with.

"Which of you will take the lead," I asked them.

"I will Mrs. Cullen," said Angela, a slim girl with long dark hair that was tied up professionally behind her back.

"Thank you, Angela. You will be the one to contact me if any of the others need anything. I don't want to be disturbed if it isn't necessary," I told her.

"Yes Ma'am," she said.

"As Mike may or may not have informed you, we tip very well, providing the service is extraordinary. My only expectations are as follows; all guests will be served in a timely manner, they should not even know you are there unless they request you, when the food service is done at 10:30, two of you shall retire to the kitchen for clean up while one stays to serve drinks until 11:30. Everything must be completed by midnight, at which time Dr. Cullen will check to make sure that everything is as it should be and disperse the tips as necessary. Do you all understand?" I asked them.

"Yes Ma'am," all three girls responded together.

I took some time, explaining the food to be served and where everything went at the end of the night. Angela, who seemed to be taking her role very professionally, took notes the whole time. As soon as I was sure that they were confident in their roles, I walked into the living room and spoke to Tyler quickly before ordering drinks from Mike.

"You have found everything you need?" I asked him.

"Perfect set up as always, Mrs. Cullen," he replied.

"Good! Can you please get me a white wine spritzer and a scotch on the rocks for Dr. Cullen," I asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied as he set to work on our drinks.

When they were done, I thanked him and took the drinks to meet Edward in the study.

"That was quicker than I expected," he said as I entered the study.

"I like this company," I replied. "Their staff is well trained and very courteous."

"Mike has been here a few times before," he added.

"Yes, he is actually one of the co-owners so he likes to make sure that his good customers are taken care of." I replied, remembering the conversation from the last time he was here.

He took his drink from my hand and I sat across the desk from him in one of the comfortable leather chairs. I sat straight with my knees together, feet crossed at the ankles. My posture was perfect as always.

"Is everyone able to make it tonight?" he asked.

"All except for Jasper and Alice," I told him smiling.

"They aren't back from their honeymoon until next week right?" he asked.

"Right," I responded. "That's the only reason I was able to dress myself this evening."

"And you did a marvelous job, Alice couldn't have done better," he said, smiling.

We sat back in silence, enjoying our drinks. Silence was never awkward with us. We were just as happy to be together in silence as we were talking. We truly were perfect for each other. We heard the first car turn into our driveway and stood in unison, smiling at each other. We dropped our now empty glasses at the bar with Mike and made our way to the door.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you want me to answer the door for you?" Angela asked.

"That would be wonderful, Angela," I said to her.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the bell sounded, signaling the arrival of our first guests.

Angela opened the door quickly and ushered my mother-in-law and father-in-law into our home.

"It smells wonderful in here, Bella," Esme gushed.

"Thank you, Mom," I said to her, gathering her into a hug.

"She did it all herself again didn't she?" My father-in-law asked my husband.

"But of course," Edward said, laughing as Carlisle gathered me into a hug.

"Good! Then I'm sure everything will taste awesome," he said, causing Edward to laugh. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the pickiest eater and never ate at parties, unless it was at his own home or now at ours.

We smiled and joked a little more as we made our way into the living room. I motioned for Jessica to come and take their drink orders. Within the next few minutes we were joined by a few more members of the hospital staff; Dr. Emmett McCarty and his wife Tanya, Dr. Eleazar Denali and his wife Carmen, Drs. Kate and Garrett Nomad and Dr. Ben Crowley. By the time 7:00 pm rolled around, the living room was filled with doctors and their spouses. The only invited guest that was yet to arrive was Dr. Aro Volturi. He was the leech in our group, not married or even interested in a relationship. He was in his late fifties but his dates were in their twenties, early twenties.

As Edward and I circled amongst our guests he had his arm softly around my waist and we made comfortable conversation with each of our guests. Finally at 7:30, Dr. Volturi arrived with his latest lady. She was blonde and her dress barely covered anything. The other women in the room sneered in obvious distaste. As we approached Dr. McCarty and his wife Tanya, her nose was wrinkled in obvious distaste. I smiled and nodded discreetly at her. Acknowledging her distaste of the tramp that had just entered my home.

"Seriously!" she whispered. "Does he not realize how stupid he looks with that tart on his arm?"

"I guess not," I said quietly back to her as our husbands talked 'shop'.

As I took another sip of my wine she said, "Wonder how much he's paying her?"

I choked on my wine and coughed gently as she said this. Edward looked at me and patted my back. I smiled at Tanya and nodded agin before we made our way across the room to greet Dr. Volturi.

"Good evening Sir," Edward said to him.

"Good evening Edward," he said, refusing to call him Dr. Cullen. He never referred to the other doctors as anything but their first name. with the exception of my father-in-law.

"Thank you for joining us this evening," I said.

He looked me up and down, and smiled.

"You are as sexy as always, my dear," he said.

I felt Edward's grip tighten around my waist. He did not like the way Dr. Volturi looked at me. Neither did I.

We welcomed him into the living room and some of the other doctors nodded in his direction. Others pretended not to notice him, or the tart on his arm. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink from Mike, not even bothering to offer anything to his date.

"She probably isn't even of legal age," my husband whispered in my ear. I nodded and giggled a little.

I noted that the servers were circulating with the food and that everyone appeared to be in good spirits. Dr. Volturi had his tart on his lap in the corner and was seemingly ignoring everyone else, which was fine with all of us.

Shortly after 9:00 pm, my father-in-law cleared his throat and asked for everyone's attention.

"We are all here tonight to celebrate my son's promotion to Chief of Pediatric Cardiology. So lets raise our glasses to Dr. Edward Cullen," he said raising his glass. "Also I must thank my dear daughter-in-law for hosting this get together. As usual she has done an amazing job, thank you Isabella."

Everyone raised their glasses and smiled in our direction, except for Dr. Volturi, who was not paying us any heed at all. He actually had his hands all over the young girl on his lap and his tongue in her mouth. It was uncomfortable to watch in high school, but it was worse now when it looked like your grandfather was kissing your best friend. Uggg.

Everyone continued to mingle, keeping their distance from that side of the room. Unfortunately the piano was over there and poor Tyler was getting a front row seat.

"The poor man may require danger pay," I whispered to Edward, who snickered in response.

At 10:30, the guests started making their exits. That was the nice thing about doctors, not many stayed late as they were used to working at early hours. Thankfully Dr. Volturi was one of the first to leave and as soon as he was out the door, the remaining guests sighed with relief.

"Could that have been more awkward?" Dr. McCarty asked.

"That man has no class at all," my mother-in-law responded, being uncharacteristically involved in gossip.

"He was doing a very thorough exam of her tonsils. Guess that's what makes him a great ENT," Dr. Crowley commented, drawing laughter from the others.

At 11:30 exactly the last guests were heading for the door and the piano music ended. Tyler made his way to the bar to help Mike clean up. Angela, who had stayed to serve drinks, made her way to the kitchen to help with clean up.

"I am heading up to bed," I said to my husband.

"That's fine, Love," he said. "I will stay in my study and read. I'll be up later."

He kissed my cheek softly and I made my way up to our room to undress. I hung my gown in the closet and unpinned my hair, letting in fall loosely around my shoulders. I unclasped the pearls that Edward gave me earlier in the evening and hung it in my jewelry box. I placed the pearl earrings in as well. Then I went into the bathroom and started the shower, before getting out of my undergarments. I stepped into the warm spray and let it ease the tension from my muscles. It had been a long night and I was looking forward to the comfort of my warm, soft bed.

EPOV

After saying goodnight to our last guests, Bella made her way up to bed. She had co-ordinated a perfect evening as always. She hated to be the one to dismiss the staff and to judge if their work had been up to par, so she left it to me. I didn't mind at all as I knew that the company she hired was excellent.

I nodded at Mike and made my way towards my study.

"Dr. Cullen, would you like one last drink before I put this all away?" he asked.

"That would be great Mike, thanks. I'll grab a scotch and soda if that's alright," I said to him.

My drink was in my hand before I knew it and I entered my study.

"Just call when you're done," I told him.

"Yes, Sir," he said.

At 11:50, Angela knocked on my door.

"Enter," I said.

"Dr. Cullen, we're done," she said.

"Well let me check around and then you guys can leave for the night," I said.

It was perfect as I expected. Bella had left precise instructions as to how it should be completed and it was. I smiled and thanked them all, giving each a generous tip, greater than their actual salary for the night.

"Thank you, Sir," they all said as I showed them out.

I thought briefly about going upstairs to join Bella in bed. I was certain after today that she would be asleep already. I thought about my beautiful brown haired beauty and smiled. She had managed to impress everyone again this evening. She truly was the perfect doctor's wife.

I locked the door and turned out the lights as I made my way back to my study. I decided that I was going to finish my drink and the latest chapter in the medical journal I had started before the party, unless Bella was awake. I listened up the stairs first to see if I could hear Bella moving around at all. I heard nothing. I called up the stairs to her to see if she was awake. I got no response. It looked like it was just me and my medical journals.

I sat in my chair and put my feet up on the desk, relaxing. I undid my tie and the top few buttons of my shirt. I closed my eyes for a minute and rested my head back in the chair. I wasn't resting long before I heard some movement in the room. I opened my eyes slowly and caught some movement in the corner of my office.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, making sure what I had seen. I opened my mouth to speak but the blonde haired beauty crossed the floor and placed a single finger over my lips.

"No talking," she said, and I just sat there, completely awe struck by this beautiful creature, standing in my supposedly quiet and deserted house. Her little green dress barely covered her ample assets.

She leaned towards me, her long blonde hair brushing against my chest and placed a kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but to kiss her back. My lips moved on their own accord, matching the movements of her lips on mine. Holy Shit this was hot!

She pulled away from the kiss, both of us gasping for air, before she went to work on the buttons of my shirt. It was undone in seconds and she pulled it up, untucking it from my pants, and rubbed her perfectly manicured finger nails against my chest.

"Bella... upstairs..." I managed to gasp as she ran her tongue up my chest. My cock, which was already straining against it's confines was throbbing with this new sensation.

"Shhhh! I said no talking. We don't want to wake anyone."

She unbuttoned my slacks and released my throbbing cock.

"Rosalie," I gasped at her. "We can't!"

"Shhh Dr. Cullen, I said no talking," she said as she dropped to her knees in front of me.

Her little manicured hand carefully came up and reached around my throbbing cock. The sensation caused me to gasp. She rubbed slowly up and down and I groaned in response. I knew that I shouldn't allow this, but it felt so damn good.

"Lift your hips, Dr. Cullen, and let me get these pants all the way off you," she said.

I felt powerless to her and did what she said. I felt her hand slip from my cock, which ached more with the departure of the warm hand caressing it. She used both her hands to slide my pants down. I kicked off my shoes using only my feet and she slid my pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

I sat in my office chair with only my shirt, which hung open from my shoulders, and my socks on. Rosalie sat fully clothed on the floor between my legs. She looked at me through her long eyelashes and pulled herself up higher.

Dear God I think she's going to suck me!

She grabbed my throbbing cock in her hand again and stroked it gently while raising it to her mouth. I groaned as I watched her lips reach for my cock and place a gentle kiss at the tip.

My breath was coming in pants and she smiled at the effect she had on me.

This woman was a complete seductress. I couldn't stop her if I tried, and I lost all will to try when my pants came off.

Slowly her little pink tongue made it's way between her lips and danced at the head of my cock.

"Oh God," I moaned as the her wet little tongue swirled around my head.

"Shhhh!" she said, stroking me with her hand.

Her tongue returned with more force to the tip of my hard member and I watched as she brought her bright red lips around me.

"Ohhhhh," I groaned again as I felt her lips close around me.

She hummed in delight as she slid her lips down my shaft.

"Shit!" I whispered.

She slowly slid her head up and down my thick shaft and grabbed what couldn't fit in her mouth in her tiny hand.

"Oh God," I groaned even louder.

Her hand and mouth moved in unison on my cock and I bit my lip and grabbed the arms of my chair, willing myself to hold out. This felt fucking awesome and I didn't want to ruin it by cumming too soon.

She must have felt my muscles tense up because she started to move faster and suck harder, earning her another groan from me.

"Fuck, Rosalie... so hot," I moaned, trying desperately to be quiet.

In response she sucked me harder and pulled my cock deeper into her throat.

"I'm going to...fuck!" I moaned quietly.

She pulled her free hand up to stroke my balls and I knew I had only seconds left.

"I'm gonna....cum....now..." I groaned as she sucked me deep into her throat.

That was it for me. I was GONE! My cock exploded into her hot little mouth and she hungrily sucked it all down. Shit!

"Fuck Baby," I said softly. "So hot!"

She stood up in front of me and smiled sweetly, wiping her fingers against the corner of her mouth. The she proceeded to pull the straps of her dress from her shoulders. I should have stopped her. I should have tried! But I couldn't. I just sat back and watched her pull the straps down her arms. She managed to keep her breasts covered the whole time, much to my displeasure.

She moved closer to me and placed another searing kiss on my lips, dropping one hand to brush against my hardening cock.

"Fuck!" I groaned against her lips. She used her hand to push against my chest to pull away from me again.

As she stood up she let go of her hold on her dress and the soft green material fell to the ground at her feet, revealing a lacy black bra and matching thong. It was stunning against her creamy white flesh. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and set the black off perfectly.

"So hot," I whispered.

I reached my hands around her and pulled her onto my lap. As soon as she was on my lap I pulled her into another kiss. She responded happily, her lips moving in synch with mine. I reached my hands behind her, tangling my fingers into her golden hair and pulled her closer to me. She moved her legs so she was straddling me with her chest pulled tight to mine, our lips still locked in a fierce battle, out tongues massaging each other.

I pulled my hands out of her hair and reached for the clasp on her bra, releasing her glorious breasts from their confines. She quickly moved her arms out of the straps and I pulled the bra away so that her breasts were up against the smooth plains of my naked chest.

We groaned in unison at the sensation.

I brought my hand to her hips and started rubbing up her naked skin towards her delectable breasts. She shivered under my touch as my hands reached the delicate skin. I brushed my thumbs against her taut nipples, causing her to gasp. She arched her back in response to my touch causing her to pull her breasts away from my chest.

My lips didn't waste a second and darted down to claim one of her firm nipples in my mouth. A little squeal escaped her mouth as I sucked her hard nipple into my mouth. I pinched her other nipple between my thumb and finger and nibbled softly on the nipple in my mouth. Her hips writhed against me and she ground her sweet wet, panty covered mound against my naked cock. I groaned in delight.

She moaned softly as I played with her nipples more, switching my position to suck at her other nipple.

"Dr. Cullen... please..." she moaned.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You all of you... in me," she gasped

"Stand up," I commanded her.

She did as she was told, on shaky knees, holding the desk to keep her upright. I moved my hands to her hips and slowly lowered her panties, exposing her fully.

I moved my fingers down to her hot moist slit and gently worked them into her folds. Her eyes slid shut as I moved against her wet skin, moving deeper into the folds, seeking her little hard clit. Her wetness made it easy to find and her gasp let me know I had reached it. It was my turn to bring her pleasure. It was my turn to make her cum.

I moved my hands to her hips and lifted her so that her ass was on my desk and I leaned her back so that her wetness was exposed to me. I returned my fingers to her soft folds and gently massaged her, eliciting a string of profanities that I have never heard from a lady's mouth.

If she liked that, I couldn't wait to bring my tongue to her soft wet slit.

"Open your eyes, Baby," I said to her. She did as she was told.

I lowered my head, bringing it down to her wetness. Her eyes opened wide as she watched me lower my face to her wet slit. I reached it and nestled my face into her folds, bringing my tongue out to slide it along her wet clit. Her eyes clouded over with passion and she threw her head back and moaned. I took advantage of that and slowly nibbled at her sensitive nub.

Her moans increased as I started to suck her clit into my mouth. She was almost in a frenzy when I brought my fingers to the party, sliding two into her dripping hole. Pumping it softly into her while suckling at her clit brought more profanities from her pretty little mouth.

"Oh Dr. Cullen," she moaned. "Oh shit... I'm going... I'm..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead she let out a quiet shriek as she came on my fingers and mouth. I quickly returned her favor from earlier, lapping up her sweet juices as she moaned in pleasure, writhing on the surface of my desk.

"You are a very naughty girl, Miss Hale," I said to her, quietly.

"Yes doctor," she responded, still gasping and recovering from her orgasm.

"I'm going to take you now, Rosalie. Is that what you want?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes," she moaned. "Please...now."

I moved my thick cock to her wet center and rubbed it gently along her slit, causing her to moan.

"Tell me exactly what you want," I commanded her.

"I want... I want...you," she moaned.

"You want my fingers, Baby?" I asked her, bringing my fingers down to her again.

"Yes...no...more.." she groaned.

"Tell me. tell me exactly what you want," I commanded again.

"I want you... I want you to take me...." she gasped.

"Baby do you want my cock to fill you? Is that what you want?" I asked her.

"Yes! Please... fill me Baby... please!" she gasped.

I couldn't deny her mewing and begging any longer. Who the hell am I kidding! I couldn't deny my own needs. I plunged my thick cock into her wetness and she squealed with pleasure. From the quivering of her muscles I knew she wasn't going to last long.

Neither was I .

I grabbed her hips and used them as leverage to pull myself into her. I pulled her little hips down to me, setting a firm rhythm of thrusts. Her gasps and moans filled the room, meeting mine as I thrust into her. Her sounds grew louder as she came closer to her release and I moved a hand from her hip down to her sweet clit and started to circle it. Her sounds grew louder and she moved her own hand to her mouth to muffle it.

I felt her muscles contracting and I moved into her in a more frenzied pace. I knew I wasn't going to last long. I felt and heard her orgasm at the same time, followed within seconds by my own. I fell back into my chair gasping for air as she lay panting on my desk. After a few minutes she sat up and looked at me, smiling.

"Wow," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"My sentiments exactly, I said, reaching my hand over to rub her leg.

"I guess it's time for me to go so you can join your wife in bed," she said.

"I guess it is," I said, smiling at her. I enjoyed our time together but I loved my Bella. I loved pulling her into my arms each night. I loved knowing that she would be the mother to my children.

"When does your new book come out?" I asked her as she stood naked, fixing her hair.

"Going to buy it, Doctor?" she asked.

"Rosalie Hale! I couldn't be seen buying an erotic novel! You'll save me a copy won't you?" I asked her. "After all, you've used me for research on more than one occasion."

"How are you going to explain it to your wife?" she asked.

"Guess that's my problem," I told her, as I slid my pants and boxers on.

She slid her bra on, and her dress and she was searching the floor for her panties.

"Looking for these?" I asked, holding them in my hand.

"Yes. Can I have them please?" she asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Nope," I said, popping the p. "I'm keeping them."

"Can I get them back next time I see you?" she asked.

"Maybe. I might want them as a souvenir," I said, smiling.

"Fine!" she said," Next time I expect them back! They're my favorites."

As she walked to the door of my office she turned and looked at the mess we'd created.

"You'd better clean this up before your wife finds it," she threatened before walking out the door. I heard her heels go across the floor before the quiet returned to the house. I quickly tidied the room and tossed my glass in the kitchen sink before slipping up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Bella's brown hair was spread over the pillow and her soft breathing filled the room. I tiptoed over to the bed and slipped my pants and shirt off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. I'd deal with them in the morning. I slid into bed, pulling her to my chest as I snuggled in tight.

"I love you, Bella,"I said to her softly.

"I love you too Edward," she said sleepily. "But I expect my panties back in the morning. I really like those ones."

I chucked softly and held her close to me as I drifted off to sleep. The last though I remember is, 'she really is the perfect doctor's wife'.


End file.
